<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Help Falling In Love With You by thatSlytheringirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378415">Can't Help Falling In Love With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl'>thatSlytheringirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sex, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Smut, blowjob, body worshipping...sort of, fairies and demons, royal au, use of the word pussy to talk about the rectum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But none of them mattered to Baekhyun as much as Chanyeol did</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO MONSTERFEST 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Help Falling In Love With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self-Prompt</p><p>A mess, but written with a lot of love. Hope you enjoy it and that it brings some happiness to each of you in this trying times. </p><p>Thank you to M, V, S, T, and S for their help and support! And thank you to the mods for their patience!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled at his reflection in the mirror as his mother, his cousins, and his lover's siblings flocked around him. They did his hair and applied his makeup perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt serene and excited. It still seemed surreal to him that he had reached that moment. He was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry</span>
  </em>
  <span> the love of his life. After all the hardships they'd gone through, they had finally reached a point in their lives where they could build a future together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes as his lover's youngest sister, Jennie, applied some light shades on his eyelids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help himself when his mind transported him to the past. How could he ever forget the moment when he met him? The one that was about to be his forever in a few hours?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a rainy morning in August, back when Baekhyun was seven. It was his first day of school in the Skye Academy, the most renowned in the kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, his first week in the city had been quite strange. He noticed the people around acted... strange around his parents, especially his mother. The looks and the murmurs were too obvious, even for a seven-year-old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't understood what exactly was going on until he stepped into the opulent hallways of the building. The children around him and the adults alike all reacted with disdain. Glares were being thrown at him, whispered snide comments, and derogatory terms that hit Baekhyun's heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tightening his hold on his father's hand, needing some reassurance. His father squeezed right back. His face was impassive, his features serious and collected. In his childish mind, Baekhyun wondered how he did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they reached the principal's office, Baekhyun felt like begging his father to take him away from such a horrible place. Instead, he gathered all the courage he could and remained proud and brave next to his father as the principal, a young Kelpie of great beauty, gave them a rundown of how everything worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was done, his father began to bid him goodbye. Suddenly, Baekhyun had the urge to cling onto his father. No, he didn't want to be left in a place full of mean people. But he didn't act upon those wishes. Instead, he promised he would behave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The events that occurred after were mostly a blur now in Baekhyun's mind, after nineteen years. He could perfectly recall the disdain, everyone not bothering to hide it from him. But apart from that, everything else was erased from his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except the moment when </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes met for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could Baekhyun ever forget? He'd barely been seven in human years, but his heart had ignited like a firework the moment he saw the one who he would marry at age twenty six. A beautiful boy with regal features, sharp green eyes, and the cutest pointy ears. His hair was a fiery shade of red, so perfectly in contrast with Baekhyun's bright blue hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the kind smile he sent Baekhyun was one that stayed ingrained in Baekhyun's mind to present day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was kind from the start. He'd offered to be Baekhyun's partner in class when everyone else refused and complained. He approached Baekhyun during recess and shared his hefty lunch with him later that day. Chanyeol showed him the school and helped him catch up with the school work he missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care about who your mom is," he replied when Baekhyun asked why he was so nice. "I like you and I want to be your friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled at the memory, his eyes still closed. Chanyeol had stolen his heart that day and he'd never given it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Baekhyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> it back, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol is going to freak out when he sees you," squealed Jennie as she gave his eyelids the final touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He won't know what hit him," added Seulgi, Baekhyun's cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait to see his face when Baekhyun walks down that aisle," added Jennie. "You want to bet he'll look like an idiot?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun chuckled. "You're exaggerating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a collective gasp from everyone in the room. "Someone please tell him about the power he holds over our brother," he heard Sehun, Chanyeol's youngest brother, say from the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A commotion started as everyone complained about how 'over the moon in love' Chanyeol was with him. All Baekhyun could do was giggle because he knew they were right. Baekhyun wasn't oblivious to Chanyeol's feelings for him. Not like he'd been back in their teenage years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had always been very outspoken about the affection he felt for Baekhyun. But in his mind, Baekhyun had thought it was out of friendship. Yes, Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, but as a friend </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After all, Chanyeol was the Crown Prince, son of Queen Titania and King Oberon of the Seelie Court. He was meant to marry a fairy of equal beauty, with a bloodline as powerful as his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yes, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol cared for him very much. They were best friends after all. For whatever reason, Chanyeol had given a hybrid like Baekhyun a chance despite the criticism and alarm of the entire kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're my friend, Hyunee. All I care about is you. Their opinion doesn't matter," Chanyeol would say repeatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun believed him. Chanyeol had never given him a reason to think he wasn't trustworthy. But that didn't change the fact that the love Chanyeol felt wasn't the same Baekhyun did. To Chanyeol, Baekhyun was a precious friend, a brotherly figure he'd grown to cherish with time. They shared a beautiful friendship. They'd been on countless adventures together and they'd supported each other unconditionally through every high and every low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt the lingering remnants of sadness that remained in his heart at the memory. He could perfectly recall the way Chanyeol's parents would kindly demand for the prince to accompany any royals and wealthy fairies that visited the capital city. Baekhyun knew what their intention was. And while feeling even the slightest of hope was senseless, Baekhyun couldn't help but wonder if Chanyeol would rather choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, said dreams were always crushed when he realized that he was being foolish. He knew that a day would come when Chanyeol would choose someone to govern with. He would take a partner that would compliment him perfectly in every aspect. Baekhyun had to learn to hide his pain when the moment came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now in his late twenties, getting ready for his own wedding with the one he once thought unattainable, Baekhyun wondered what his younger self would say. What would his reaction be when he found out that in a matter of years, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be the one Chanyeol would choose? That despite all the odds that were against them from the start, fate had been by their side?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He once thought Chanyeol would find the perfect companion in someone else. Who would've thought that the perfection he hoped Chanyeol would find would be by </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> side?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled under his breath at the thought. Life took him by surprise in the end. Happiness was gifted to him and Baekhyun still couldn't wrap his mind around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All done," said Jennie as she pulled back, a satisfied smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, the robes," squealed his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt his heart swell at her excitement. He knew how much this meant to her too. Not only because it was her own son who was getting wedded. But also the fact that, despite everything, her son, the one that had been rejected and put down for so many years, found acceptance and the most sincere of loves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and approached her. She had the robes opened for him. He turned around and allowed her to place them over his body. Seulgi and Sehun headed over and helped her arrange the robes to perfection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once ready, his mother placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him towards the mirror in the corner of the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun took a deep breath before he looked at his reflection and gasped with what he saw. His body was clad with the finest of robes, tight on his shoulders, but loose around his chest and arms. The clothes tightened at the waist, held close by a black silk belt. From there, the fabric fell down his legs, tight around his full hips before the skirt flowed freely all the way to the ground in soft waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The robes were white in color to represent purity, with intricate black swirls that formed beautiful flowers to showcase the union of Fairies and Demons. A black cape was placed comfortably on his shoulders. It was heavy, the fabric thick and resistant to symbolize the promise of dignity and hard work as a King in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie had outdone herself with the makeup. She used light shades of pink for his eyelids. She applied dark coal to outline the form of his beautiful downturned eyes, making the bright blue like the sky of his irises bright and alluring. His lips had the softest tint of red and his cheeks had dustings of blush. His hair, blue in color like his eyes, was styled to perfection and parted in the middle to show his forehead. It fell  down his back all the way to his waist, the way Chanyeol loved it so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at his reflection. He'd never felt particularly beautiful. People had been far too cruel and had tarnished the image he had of himself. Despite Chanyeol's efforts, Baekhyun had struggled to find appeal in himself. But in that moment, as his eyes scanned his regal figure, he finally understood. Yes, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was radiant and worthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you go, my son," said his mother, his crown in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent down and allowed her to place the crown in place. Then, he raised his eyes and looked at her. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crown was made of black onyx, with round opal stones of different sizes and colors attached to perfection throughout its circumference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crown was a gift from his grandfather, the ruler of Hell and all its realms. Despite the people in the Isle of Skye not approving of Baekhyun's union to their prince, for all intents and purposes, Baekhyun was of royal blood. In fact, his caste was higher than Chanyeol's since Hell was far more powerful than the Seelie Court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a prince from Hell, Baekhyun didn't have to undergo a crowning ceremony during the wedding. He was already royalty, heir of one of the most powerful rulers of all times. Even attempting to make Baekhyun go through a crowning ceremony would be considered as an act of disrespect towards Lucifer himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one wanted to anger that old man, that Baekhyun was sure of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother?" he asked as a thought crossed his mind. He was unsure of how much of a bad idea it would be, but he felt the </span>
  <em>
    <span>urge</span>
  </em>
  <span> to let go of the binds that had been controlling him for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my darling?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I…" He cleared his throat to hide the tremble that had decided to appear. "Should I show </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't have to try to figure out what he meant. She'd always been good at reading him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, she cupped his cheek. "It's your wedding, my darling. I'll support every one of your decisions," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded before he turned around to the mirror again. With his eyes stuck on himself, he took a deep breath and let go. Slowly and carefully, a pair of horns emerged amongst the strands of his blue hair. They were long and curved backwards, black in color. His mother helped him rearrange his crown once more. Then, she hugged him from behind, her arms wrapped securely around his waist. "You look beautiful, my darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt tears fill his eyes. For once, he could acknowledge his mother's words. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he deserved the happiness that was coming his way. It was time for him to start believing that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, mother," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cupped his cheeks and got up on her tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you, my precious baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed his forehead one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled as everyone in the room gave him the final touches. And then, once he was deemed ready, he was led to the door and down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The palace was illuminated by the bright sun rays that slipped through the gaps of the imposing tree branches that curled together to form the castle. He kept his head high as he passed servants, the same ones that had looked down on him one too many times. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked away, shame in their eyes when recalling their previous treatment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun preferred to disregard them. In the grand scheme of things, they were unimportant. Especially in that moment. Baekhyun had reached a point where all that </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> matter was the future ahead and the possibilities that it promised. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol</span>
  </em>
  <span> was who his mind stayed focused on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the top of the staircase that led to the bottom floors, he met his father, who’d been waiting for him patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look stunning," said his father with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun returned the smile. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father led him down the stairs, Baekhyun's hand secured in the crook of his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun studied the beautiful scenery that surrounded them. The wood staircase spiralled down to the far ground below. It curled around the tree that made up the main support of the castle. The usual branches filled with the brightest of green leaves were now filled with an intricate array of pink gerberas native to the Land of Faerie and black roses from Lucifer's personal garden in Hell. The Devil had been more than honored to give them when his most precious grandchild announced his engagement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sparks of different colors, from pink to red, blue and white, fell from the top of the trees in gentle waterfalls. As soon as the sparks touched a surface, they turned into beautiful petals that colored the entire area with a beautiful mosaic of colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once on the ground floor, Baekhyun's father led him down a long hallway, this one made of strong rose bushes that stood tall and proud. The soft fragrance of the flowers surrounded them in a soft embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voices could be heard in the distance, voices that started to sound louder with every step they took. Baekhyun's heart sped up upon this. He knew the citizens of the Land of Faerie didn't like him. Most despised the thought of their prince getting married to a lowly hybrid. They'd been open about it all his life. Baekhyun knew it very well. He felt fear of what their reaction would be once they noticed the horns that sat proudly in between the bright blue strands of his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head at the thought. He needed to start thinking more positively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> him the way he was. With all his flaws and all his virtues. He loved his fairy side and he loved his demon side. Chanyeol loved him and that was all that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the thought. All that mattered was Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol, who defied his family and his people to befriend a hybrid like Baekhyun. Chanyeol, who fell in love with Baekhyun despite the unfavorable circumstances. Chanyeol, who went against everyone to marry his true love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun held his chin up high, a beautiful smile framing his features. It was time to take a new step in a different direction...in a better one. No more insecurities and sadness. It was time for Baekhyun to give himself the chance to be happy with the love of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as expected, when they reached the opened doors of the massive throne room, many people were already inside, taking up most of the space, from the most prestigious families of the nation to prominent figures of neighboring lands. Baekhyun could also hear the commotion from outside the palace gates. From his knowledge of the preparations, projections had been set up in key areas all around the nation for the people to be able to witness the wedding of their prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped with his father at the entrance and waited. His cousins, his mother, and Chanyeol’s siblings arrived right after them and entered the salon first. After taking their place, the wedding planner, a pixie who went by the name of Minseok, motioned for Baekhyun to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun took a deep breath before he tightened his hold on his father’s arm to let him know he was ready. His father placed his free hand over the hand Baekhyun had on his arm and started forward, leading his son towards the altar. Everyone turned to look at them. He noticed the failed attempts at hiding their contempt from several of the guests, while many others, mostly acquaintances, showed their joy for the wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But none of them mattered to Baekhyun as much as Chanyeol did. That was why his eyes stayed glued to the front, connected with Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol was smiling at him widely, his eyes shining beautifully under the beautiful light that filtered through the tree branches. Baekhyun returned the smile, his stomach filled with a riot of butterflies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s clothes were similar to Baekhyun's, but the colors were reversed. Chanyeol’s robes were black with embroidered white lines that formed a flower pattern that was the same as Baekhyun’s. A white cape was draped over his shoulders. A crown of blue silver with pink diamonds encrusted sat on Chanyeol’s head, his long red hair parted in the middle and falling down his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was left breathless. Chanyeol looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Baekhyun and his father reached the altar steps, Chanyeol extended his hand. Baekhyun’s father grabbed his son’s hand and placed it gently on Chanyeol’s. “Take care of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled. “I promise I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s father then turned to his son and kissed his cheek. “Be happy from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” said Baekhyun, tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, his father stepped back to head to his seat. On the other hand, Baekhyun went up the steps with Chanyeol’s guidance, their eyes joined. Love, devotion, excitement, and many more indescribable emotions shined in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the altar, Baekhyun faced Chanyeol and held both of his hands. Without further ado, the Faerie Priest started the ceremony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he read the sacred scripts that retold the history of the Land of Faerie. He spoke of their origins, of the legend that established that faeries first appeared from angels who descended into the Earth and procreated with humans. The ancient Nephilim, as they were known, walked the Earth for centuries as the strongest beings until one Nephilim warrior, Yibo the Great, met and fell hopelessly in love with a vampire king, Zhan the Beloved and Mighty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in those times, both species were seen as enemies. They fought endless wars where millions of both kinds lost their lives in the most brutal of ways. Thus, the union of a Nephilim and a vampire was scandalous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wars continued, until Yibo and Zhan birthed a daughter. Her abilities were beyond belief. She could use magic, but her magic was unlike that of a witch. It was more powerful and more pure in nature. Her beauty was above anyone’s in the world. No creature held as much beauty as she did. She was powerful, strong, great in combat, and her intelligence surpassed that of the greatest scholars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her grace, she managed to bring the war to an end and a new species started to walk the Earth. As time passed, the people, now referred to as Fae or Faeries, grew in number and new races branched from the original bloodline. As their power and numbers grew, two courts were established, the Seelie and the Unseelie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and to this day, despite the difference in our views and beliefs, we live in harmony,” said the Priest before he put the scripture aside. “Today, we see history rewrite itself as we witness the union of Faerie and Demon. The marriage of Prince Chanyeol of the Seelie Court and Prince Baekhyun from Hell marks the beginning of a new era.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The priest turned to the couple and smiled. “It is an honor for me to be here today to witness this moment. It is once again time for our species to grow and to move forward through the power of the truest of loves. Like Yibo and Zhan, Baekhyun and Chanyeol found their soulmate and thus, fought against all odds to join in marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a cup made of pink gold and held it up with both hands. “The courage they showed against all the odds that were presented along their path shows the tenacity and strength they possess. It is with these virtues that we can see a great future ahead of us as their union and the offspring they gift the world will bring a bright future to our societies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passed the cup to Baekhyun. He took a sip of the sweet, rich wine before he passed the cup to Chanyeol. After he drank, he passed the cup to the priest. The priest held it up once again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it is with this that I give the blessing of our ancestors to the newlyweds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun knew that was their cue to say their vows. Faerie weddings didn’t tend to include such a part, mostly because weddings were regarded as a political and religious matter more than a love affair. On the other hand, weddings in Hell were different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While demons were regarded as the representation of sin and evil, love wasn’t uncommon amongst the endless fields of torture that made up the underworld. Weddings were of all kinds and varied depending on the type of demon and the family caste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun, as the grandchild of the ruler of Hell, had the highest caste of all. He could do as he pleased for his wedding. And while he’d liked the idea of a Faerie wedding, he’d always liked the way humans included words of love and promises of devotion in their ceremonies. His mother, youngest daughter of Lucifer, had vows like in human weddings when she married Baekhyun’s father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wanted the same. He felt the need to proclaim his love and devotion for his prince in front of everyone. Because of the many difficulties they faced, their feelings had been questioned one too many times. The vows were a way for Baekhyun to tell everyone who doubted them that they were real and that nothing, not even their disdain, could break them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun took a deep breath as his gaze connected with Chanyeol’s. “The day I met you is forever engraved in my mind. From the moment we met, you stole my heart. You became my friend despite all odds. You accepted me when no one else did. You remained by my side even when everyone around us threatened to turn their back on you because of me.” He stopped for a moment to collect himself. He wouldn’t start crying in front of everyone. His tears were reserved only for whenever he was in the comfort of his privacy, away from prying eyes. “You defended me and you loved me when I couldn’t love myself. You helped me in every way you could. You reminded me of my worth and never failed to tell me how much I mean to you. You made me feel beautiful and smart, You reminded me of the many other virtues I now realize I have. I love you, Chanyeol. From the bottom of my heart, I love you. And I know that I will continue to love you today, tomorrow, and until the day I take my very last breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was smiling brightly at Baekhyun’s words. He’d loved the idea of including wedding vows for the ceremony, even when his parents weren’t ecstatic with the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, I knew you were the one the moment our eyes met for the first time so many years ago. From that first moment when we met, my mind and my heart became yours. I was mesmerized since then until this day, I still can’t believe that I have the honor of calling you mine. After everything we went through. After all the obstacles and pain, we managed to reach this point. Finally, we get our happy ending and the beginning of an even brighter future ahead of us. From this point forward, I promise you my full devotion, my love, my loyalty, and my everything. I love you, my love. I love you so much. More than you could ever imagine,” said Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun could see the tears in his green eyes, but somehow, Chanyeol managed to keep them in check. Much like Baekhyun, Chanyeol wasn’t one to cry in front of others. Due to the situations they were both forced to live through for years, they learned to hide their sorrows from everyone...except each other. Because at the end of the day, they knew that they could trust each other even in their moments of vulnerability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With this, and with the honor the Land of Faerie and the Realm Hell bestowed upon me, I hereby seal your union. May the future shine bright for you both,” said the priest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s hands to cup his cheeks. He leaned down and kissed his now husband softly, their lips brushing in the softest of caresses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was reminded of their first kiss. The one they had shared at age nineteen on one fine afternoon when Chanyeol had been unable to hide his feelings any longer. He had confessed his love beautifully and had promised a future that Baekhyun had ever only dreamed of. And then Chanyeol had taken him in his arms and kissed his lips for the very first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss had been much like the one they were sharing in front of everyone. It was soft and slow. It was emotional, passionate, and full of all the love they were unable to voice out loud. It was warm like the winds of the early summer mornings and wild like a typhoon. It was chaste and an explosion of emotions all in one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comparison was fitting because, much like back on that fateful day that marked the beginning of their love story, their wedding symbolized the beginning to a new chapter. They would now move forward into another phase where many obstacles would still fall in their path, but that they would overcome together like they’d been doing for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was a symbol of hope for all the greatness that was yet to come. It was the physical manifestation of their time together and the signature that sealed the contract for their forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful. Magical. Explosive. Baekhyun felt like he could fly in that moment as the cheers and applause of the audience surrounded them. Being in Chanyeol’s arms, unafraid of what was yet to come was a wonderful feeling. The protection he felt in Chanyeol’s presence and the truth behind Chanyeol’s promises only intensified that feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Baekhyun knew that what was to come would be wonderful. And with his love by his side, there was nothing that could ever tarnish the happiness that they had earned after so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>++++</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed as he stared at the bright full moon outside Chanyeol’s bedroom window. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>bedroom now. Baekhyun had spent many nights there with his love. Their sleepovers started when their friendship first flourished so many years before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the day, Chanyeol’s parents hadn't been ecstatic when they saw Chanyeol arrive at the castle with a demon hybrid by his side. They’d been young children, and Baekhyun was a prince, but the King and the Queen hadn’t allowed that to stop them from showing their disdain. Baekhyun had felt hurt. After all, he was just an innocent child that wanted to spend time with his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d considered leaving the castle before their words became any more poisonous. But Chanyeol, brave at such a young age, stood his ground against his parents and defended Baekhyun. Even when Chanyeol got punished for his disrespect, he refused to back down. He was determined to keep Baekhyun’s friendship no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With time, after many years of insistence and perseverance from Chanyeol’s part, the King and the Queen had to accept their friendship. And it took even longer for them to give Baekhyun a chance to prove himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During all that time of waiting, Chanyeol’s room had been a safe haven whenever Chanyeol took Baekhyun to the castle. They forged many memories in that room. Their friendship grew and flourished in between those four walls...and their love became stronger with every day and with every moment that they spent together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled at the thought. His parents’ house had been a safe place for them too. Thankfully, their homes had provided protection and warmth when everywhere else had been filled with people determined to hurt them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He closed his eyes as Chanyeol kissed his cheek and held him close. “What are you thinking about, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just about...us,” he replied. He turned his head and planted a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. “About our journey together….” Baekhyun smiled as he gazed into Chanyeol’s eyes. "And about how much I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s lips once more. “Did you ever imagine we would end like this one day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned around and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. “I dreamt of it...and I hoped that it would come true, but…” He felt sadness take over him. “It was hard to believe it was possible when all the odds were against us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol leaned his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “I’m glad we made it,” he whispered. “I can’t imagine a life without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun closed his eyes as he took in the sweet smell of green apples that was solely Chanyeol’s. “Chanyeol, make me yours tonight and every other night for the rest of our lives. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of you, my love,” said Chanyeol before he covered Baekhyun’s lips with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss started slow, like the soft breeze of early spring. Their lips touched over and over, the contact brief, gentle, and innocent. “I’ll show you how much I love you, Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips joined again, the kiss deeper this time. Chanyeol’s hands reached over to push the black cape off Baekhyun’s shoulders. Then, his hands travelled from his shoulders down his chest. He took the black ribbon that tied the bet holding Baekhyun’s robes together in his hands and undid it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol separated his lips from Baekhyun’s and took a moment to study his husband’s figure. Slowly, he reached over and pushed the white robes off Baekhyun’s body. Naked in front of him, Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol from underneath his eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other naked. They’d been intimate on countless occasions. They’d shared their bodies freely through the years. They’d shown each other how passionate and devoted they were to the other. But on that fateful night, everything was different. After everything they went through, they could finally call each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>husbands</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Life had finally gifted them with the possibility of forever and that night, they would finally seal that promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that was why Baekhyun felt so nervous. While Chanyeol had seen his naked body many times before, that night marked the beginning of something new and magical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, my love,” murmured Chanyeol as his fingers explored Baekhyun’s soft skin. “I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to call you mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol joined their lips again and Baekhyun undressed him. Baekhyun also took his time to explore his husband’s body with his eyes and his touch. He drank in the beauty of the prince he married. He was beautiful, his body perfectly sculpted, and his features chiseled and handsome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved to the bed. Baekhyun lay down on his back while Chanyeol positioned his body above his. Baekhyun kept his legs apart, leaving enough space for Chanyeol to accommodate himself comfortably. Their lips remained joined, their tongues dancing at a heady pace as their hands continued to explore to their heart’s content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol traced a path of soft kisses on Baekhyun’s lips and down his jaw. Chanyeol nibbled and sucked the skin he came in contact with. He painted Baekhyun’s skin with purplish marks that blossomed like the prettiest flowers. He left reminders for Baekhyun to have for days to come so he could think of the memories they were building on that special night that was solely </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol continued down Baekhyun’s tummy until he reached his cock. Without hesitation, Chanyeol took it in his mouth and started to suck at a leisure pace. He rubbed his tongue all over the soft skin, his saliva coating the hardness deliciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun moaned at the sensation, his body drowning in the waves of pleasures that slowly started to flow through his nerves and across his body. He tangled his pretty fingers in Chanyeol’s long red hair and pulled hard as Chanyeol continued to pleasure him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, please give me more,” begged Baekhyun. His hips moved up and down, seeking more pleasure from Chanyeol’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol quickened his pace, his head bobbing up and down the way he knew Baekhyun loved so much. The sounds escaping from Baekhyun’s lips became louder, more high pitched, until they echoed against the bedroom walls. With a final scream of Chanyeol’s name, Baekhyun released inside Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol drank each of the drops, moaning as the streams of cum left Baekhyun’s cock and flowed down his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Baekhyun was satisfied, Chanyeol pulled away. His lips were swollen and a trail of saliva and cum fell down his chin. “You taste wonderful, my love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol always said the same thing. And Baekhyun blushed every time. He never knew how to reply to such comments, or what to think when Chanyeol said his scent was the best in the world, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” demanded Baekhyun. He slipped  his tongue out in a silent invitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Chanyeol did as Baekhyun asked. He leaned over to wrap his lips around Baekhyun’s tongue and sucked...hard. Baekhyun moaned as a shock of electricity ran through his body. Chanyeol continued to suck before running his tongue around Baekhyun’s in circles. Baekhyun’s toes curled at how delicious it felt and his eyes fell to the back of his head as Chanyeol finally joined their lips. Baekhyun tangled his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair and pulled him closer. They continued to kiss as Chanyeol started to grind his cock against Baekhyun’s hardening erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved together as the tension in their bodies grew gradually. Baekhyun held on to Chanyeol closely, losing himself in the sensations that Chanyeol was provoking in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please baby, fuck me. I need you,” moaned Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol kissed down Baekhyun’s neck. His hand glided down Baekhyun’s body, his hands caressing Baekhyun’s soft skin. He trailed his fingers over Baekhyun’s thick thighs, moving closer to Baekhyun’s dripping entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's finger ran circles around Baekhyun’s entrance while his lips continued to suck the soft skin of his neck. Baekhyun moved his hips, eager to have Chanyeol inside him, but Chanyeol didn’t relent. Baekhyun whined, knowing already that Chanyeol loved to tease him, but being unable to help himself. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanyeol and he didn’t care if he had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Chanyeol didn’t relent. He loved seeing Baekhyun turn into mush in his hands. Baekhyun knew this. And yes, deep down, he enjoyed it too. Despite how desperate he felt in that moment, Baekhyun knew that the reward for enduring Chanyeol’s ministrations would be amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As promised, Chanyeol soon let his index finger enter Baekhyun’s dripping pussy. He moved his finger in and out slowly. Baekhyun loved how it felt, and he loved it even more when Chanyeol started to move his hand faster. Once Chanyeol deemed him ready, he added a second finger, and then a third. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been together for so long that they’d both gotten to know each other’s bodies to perfection. As such, it was easy for Chanyeol to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Baekhyun wanted and how to give it the way he loved so much. Only Chanyeol could do as he wished with Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby, please fuck me, Chanyeollie,” begged Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How badly do you want it?” whispered Chanyeol in Baekhyun’s ear as the movements continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing I want more. Please, baby. Fuck my dripping pussy,” moaned Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, my love,” whispered Chanyeol. He pulled his fingers out and sat back. His eyes roamed Baekhyun’s body with hunger and fire in them. His hands ran scorching circles on Baekhyun’s thighs. “I love you, baby. And I’m going to give you exactly what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hips and aligned his cock with Baekhyun’s eager entrance. “I’ll make you feel so good,” he said as he slipped his throbbing erection inside Baekhyun’s tight pussy. “So so good, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun mewled at how delicious it felt when Chanyeol opened him up with his thick, massive cock. He loved the way his pussy walls moldrd around Chanyeol’s impressive length. Since the first time they shared their bodies, Baekhyun fell in love with the way Chanyeol’s cock fit so perfectly inside his pussy. It was like their bodies were made for each other, molded to fit together like puzzle pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol remained still for a moment as Baekhyun adjusted to the size. “Take your time, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled up at his husband. “Thank you, baby. But it’s okay, you can continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t have to be told twice. He started to grind his hips, his cock reaching deep inside Baekhyun and reshaping his pussy to perfection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tight,” groaned Chanyeol, his green eyes shining neon in the darkness. “No other pussy could ever satisfy me the way yours does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun moaned at the words. “Ugh Chanyeol, please go harder,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol leaned down, his arms caging Baekhyun’s face in a protective embrace. His lips joined Baekhyun’s as his hips snapped forward with force. He pulled out and then slammed right back in. He kept a slow pace as his hips moved with force, reaching deep inside of Baekhyun at a deliciously slow pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol’s back and dug his nails into the soft skin. Chanyeol knew exactly how to fuck him. Only Chanyeol could take him to paradise and bring him back to Earth with the perfect pace of his thrusts and the exquisite feeling of his cock ripping Baekhyun’s pussy apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gradually, Chanyeol picked up his pace, his thrusts becoming faster and angled perfectly to hit Baekhyun’s sweet spot over and over. Baekhyun’s pussy grew more wet as Chanyeol continued. One of the advantages of being part demon was the ability to fabricate his own lubrication. It was something that he and Chanyeol discovered early in their relationship and that they took full advantage of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds of pleasure filled the air once again. Moans and groans vibrated against the bedroom walls. The sound of sex, of skin slapping skin, of Chanyeol’s cock slipping in and out of Baekhyun’s dripping pussy took over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, I want to ride you. Please,” moaned Baekhyun in between his screams of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s lips and nodded. “Anything you want, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Chanyeol moved and lay down on his back. Baekhyun straddled his hips and leaned on Chanyeol's chest with one hand. With the other, he reached behind and grabbed the taller's hardness. Baekhyun pumped it a few times as he looked down at his husband, wishing he was properly portraying how he was feeling in that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun thought about teasing Chanyeol, but he was too desperate for his husband's cock to do that. Either way, they had many years ahead of them to try anything and everything they wanted during sex. As such, Baekhyun sank into the hard meat, the length accommodating easily to his tightness. He moaned at how delicious it felt.Baekhyun didn't give himself time to adjust. He didn't need it either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, Baekhyun started to grind his hips. He bit his bottom lip as he felt Chanyeol's cock reach deeper than before, hitting all the right places the way Baekhyun loved it so much. Chanyeol stared up at him with fire in his eyes, but he didn't move. He simply left his hands poised on Baekhyun's hips as the latter took control of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol remained immobile as Baekhyun alternated his movements between intense grinds and hard jumps that had him screaming out at how good it felt. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, drool dripping from his swollen lips and down his chin as he lost himself to the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Chanyeol. Fuck, you feel so good, baby," he mumbled incoherently as he continued his pace. Chanyeol ran soothing circles with his thumbs on Baekhyun's skin. He stared up at Baekhyun with love and devotion in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol wanted to take over. It was obvious from how tense he was. He was usually dominant in bed, though sometimes he liked to give away control to Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun loved it. He liked the way Chanyeol took care of him. He loved the way Chanyeol played with his body. How he knew how to touch him and to take him to the highest levels of pleasure. The way he knew how to play with Baekhyun's body like it was one of his musical instruments. But Baekhyun also liked to take control sometimes. He enjoyed being the one who could make Chanyeol lose his cool. He loved the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> alone could make Chanyeol reach heights that no one had ever been able to before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why Baekhyun kept going, focusing not only on his own pleasure, but also in making Chanyeol feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted to repay Chanyeol's ministrations. He wanted his husband to remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>loved him most in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun did everything he knew would drive Chanyeol insane. He moved his hips in circles, raked his nails down Chanyeol's chest, and screamed his name at the top of his lungs. It didn't matter if anyone else in the castle heard them. It didn't matter if others knew what they were doing and how good they felt. All that mattered was each other and the way they shared their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please baby, please destroy my pussy. Please," whined Baekhyun as he quickened his pace. Chanyeol's cock hit Baekhyun's prostate over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol, being the type that never disappointed, did as asked and tightened his hold on Baekhyun's hips. He started to thrust up in a hard, delirious pace. With his hands, he guided Baekhyun's hips up and down to meet his thrusts. This had Baekhyun going even more insane. He let himself lose control. Electric shocks traveled from his core to every part of his body, increasing in intensity until it overwhelmed him completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun screamed and moaned as the climax hit him hard. His vision went white and his mind flew up into the clouds. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's release fill him completely until it distended his tummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know how long passed, but by the time he came down from his high, he was lying comfortably on Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol's cock was still lodged comfortably inside of him and his fingers played with the long strands of his blue hair. Baekhyun tried his best to catch his breath as he revelled in the feeling of Chanyeol's warmth engulfing him. He snuggled close to Chanyeol's chest and drank in his unique scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Asked Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Baekhyun turned his head and planted a soft skin on Chanyeol's chest. "Wonderful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's body vibrate as he chuckled. "I can tell if your wings and tail are anything to go by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun snapped his eyes open. "My what and what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your wings and tail, my love," said Chanyeol. Baekhyun could hear the self-satisfied tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he tried to look behind his shoulder at his back as inconspicuously as possible. He tried to hide his gasp when he saw his two black, bat-like wings protruding from his shoulder blades and the black pointy tail emerging right above his butt, swaying back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-oh no," he muttered. He felt his cheeks grow warm at the sight of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol continued to shake with amusement as he reached over to touch one of the wings. "You look so sexy when they come out," he said. "I swear I get so turned on every time I see them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hit Chanyeol's chest with his hand. "Stop it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed in reply. "Never, my love. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen and your demon form makes you look even more... mesmerizing," he said, ending the last word with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt his cheeks warm up further. "You don't mean that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gently placed two fingers under Baekhyun's chin and turned his face in his direction. "I mean every word. You're the sexiest, most beautiful creature in the world, my love. No one can compare to you," murmured Chanyeol. Baekhyun felt his eyes fill with tears. "Your physical beauty is beyond this world. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> your </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is what makes you the most astonishing being in existence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeo-" whined Baekhyun. It was always so difficult to accept his compliments. Despite his loving words, everyone's criticisms had been embedded too deep in his heart. Even if he was a prince from Hell, the Fae never cared and saw him as inferior for being a demon hybrid, a lowly being in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hid his thorns, his wings, and his tail as best as he could. The times they'd appeared in public, mostly whenever he felt distressed, had been a disaster. People recoiled in disgust and didn't fail to express their disdain. They didn't care if he was of an upper caste than them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, once Lucifer heard of this, he wanted to get his revenge and teach everyone not to mess with his beloved grandchild. But Baekhyun, being too kind-hearted for his own good, asked him not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun, I feel so lucky every day that I get to spend with you. Having you as my husband is a dream come true. I don't know what I did to deserve your love," said Chanyeol as he caressed Baekhyun's skin. "From the moment I met you, I knew you were special...and falling in love with you was as easy as breathing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tried to keep his tears in check, but the emotions overwhelmed him too much. The tears fell down his cheeks as Chanyeol's words tightened his heart and ignited emotions that drowned his entire being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And with every day that goes by, my heart grows fonder of you. With every second that we spend together, I can't help falling in love with you more and more." Chanyeol smiled beautifully as he wiped Baekhyun's tears away. "You're my sun, my moon, and my universe. You're the shining stars in my night sky and the love of my life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too," murmured Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Besides, I love making you lose control to the point your wings and tail appear during sex," added Chanyeol with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun whined and hid his face in Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol chuckled and caressed his back with his fingers. "You're so sexy, baby. I swear there's nothing more pleasurable than defiling you when your demon attributes make an appearance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol with a pout on his lips. "Stop teasing me and defile me instead, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smirked. "As you wish, my prince," said Chanyeol before he turned their bodies around so thatBaekhyun was lying on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled as Chanyeol planted kisses all over his face and repeated how much he loved him. Baekhyun felt giddy and happy. After everything that happened, he'd finally found his happy ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I can't help falling in love with you either, baby,' thought Baekhyun as Chanyeol took his body one more time. 'I love you.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he really did. With all his heart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>